Applefall
Applefall is a large, soft-furred brown-and-ginger she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, belly, and paws. She has brown eyes. History Applefall is one of the three kits born to Lynxheart and Doveflight. She was the only surviving kit of the litter, and Lynxheart took care of her by himself outside of another queen feeding her until she was weaned. Applekit was doted on most of her kithood, though was also taught that the world wasn't always going to be fair, a lesson she knew well enough with the passing of her mother and siblings before she got to properly meet them. She trained under her mentor excellently and also became one of the best climbers in ThunderClan from her love of climbing trees as a young apprentice. She developed an eerily SkyClan-like move of dropping from branches onto prey or an enemy, earning her the -fall suffix in her warrior name. She was close friends with Shrikepaw, Miraclepaw, and Smokepaw as well, and earned her warrior name alongside Smokepaw and Shrikepaw, Miraclesky having gotten his before her due to him being older. The Plague Arc When the story begins, Applefall is first seen during the vigil for Smokewatcher, when she is visited by her now dead friend's spirit. They talk for a bit, expressing their grief over Smokewatcher's loss. She's seen later when Smokewatcher's spirit visits again. She watches as Smokewatcher leaves the warriors den to tease a still-grieving Miraclesky, later joining in on the teasing when Miraclesky catches her watching them, though shows pure embarrassment when Miraclesky later directs the teasing onto her. Applefall is later seen when Vixenstrike asks her to join her patrol of the ShadowClan border with Icetooth. When they reach the border they split up and send Icetooth off on the opposite way, and Vixenstrike and Applefall chat while patrolling the rest of the border, Vixenstrike expressing her condolences for Smokewatcher's death. They hunt while patrolling for a bit before heading back to camp. When Smokewatcher appears again to talk to Applefall, the spirit gives her a vague message about the future, which Applefall seems confused over. When Smokewatcher tells her that she's going to be reincarnated almost immediately after, revealing that she'll come back to ThunderClan as a kit, Applefall is rightfully shocked, even more so when Smokewatcher reveals that Pineheart and Creekwhisper, who had left to find the cure for the plague, would be her parents. It takes her a bit to accept this, but she does, and the conversation slowly returns to normal teasing. Applefall is seen next when Shrikethroat returns from a patrol. Shrikethroat is playfully flirting with her, but Applefall doesn't seem to notice. When Larkclaw arrives back in ThunderClan after seasons of being gone, Applefall is seen peeking out of the warrior's den. She clearly doesn't recognise him. When Lynxheart begins to feel nervous by Larkclaw's presence, he shoves Applefall further back into the warrior's den for her safety and Applefall questions who Larkclaw is. Lynxheart doesn't answer, but Shrikethroat responds despite not knowing him herself. And when Larkclaw exposes Mapleleaf for killing Wrenfeather, Applefall doesn't seem to believe him at first. When Mapleleaf admits that she did indeed kill Wrenfeather, Applefall looks visibly shocked alongside Shrikethroat. She and Shrikethroat support Lynxheart's decision to let Wolfstar decide what happens. When Shrikethroat suggests that they guard the medicine den so Larkclaw can't try to attack Mapleleaf, Applefall agrees and goes with her to do it. When Mapleleaf and Larkclaw fight only a day or so later, Applefall is seen watching horrified from the warrior's den, blocked from leaving by both Lynxheart and Shrikethroat. When Mapleleaf wins the fight and kills Larkclaw, Applefall can be seen cheering with Shrikethroat. Applefall is later seen chatting with Shrikethroat before they're interrupted by Nightingalenose. Applefall pauses the conversation so Shrikethroat and Nightingalenose can talk, and while Nightingalenose appears visibly flustered by Shrikethroat's flirting Applefall can be seen giggling near them. Later, Applefall is woken up by Smokekit, who reveals to her that she is the reincarnated Smokewatcher. She informs Smokekit that Vixenstrike had perished from the Plague before letting her know that Lynxheart was the next deputy. The BloodClan Arc When Flintstorm arrives to challenge Wolfstar, Lynxheart and Shrikethroat immediately move to stand in front of Applefall, who looks confused as she tries to remember the rogue. She slips out from between them and goes to stand protectively over Smokekit so she doesn't get hurt. When Nightingalenose is attacked by Newtstorm in camp after being falsely accused of killing Beetlekit, Applefall is seen at her father's side before moving to comfort a mortified Littlerock, who had followed Newtstorm into camp. When Wolfstar and Lavenderstar declare war, Applefall looks visibly horrified. When Miraclesky faints soon after due to having a vision, Applefall rushes over and drags him to Mapleleaf to get help before going to comfort her father. When Brindlekit tries to leave camp to go after Coalpaw, Applefall stops her, refusing to let her leave. She puts her back into the nursery, reassuring her that Coalpaw would be back soon. When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, Applefall can be seen guarding the nursery before she leaves camp to go get help from RiverClan. When she arrives back at camp with a RiverClan patrol she can be seen fighting alongside Shrikethroat. She's seen nudging a fallen warrior later on, eyes full of grief. When she spots Miraclesky and Lynxheart grieving over Brindlekit, she walks over, shocked, and curls up to try and comfort Miraclesky. She tells him it isn't his fault and stays beside him. When Miraclesky mentions that she can see Ospreykit and Parsleykit when they appear to him, Applefall talks to her siblings briefly before they disappear. When Miraclesky and Lynxheart go to bury Brindlekit, Applefall goes with them, places Brindlekit into the grave, and places a sprig of parsley over the grave once it's covered. The next day, Applefall can be seen chatting with Miraclesky again after the tom comes over and asks how she's doing, in which she responds that she's doing okay. They have a meal together and chat a little while longer about their well beings and plans to cheer up their clanmates. When Buzzardslash, Wombatstripe, and Elmdrop come to warn ThunderClan of BloodClan kidnapping cats, Applefall can be seen worriedly glancing outside the warrior's den. When BloodClan attacks ShadowClan, Applefall decides to stay back at camp to guard the nursery just in case BloodClan also attacks their own camp. When Brackenjaw is executed for betraying ThunderClan for BloodClan, Applefall is seen blocking the nursery so the kits don't see it happen. She looks horrified at the brutality of the execution. When Miraclesky later asks her to come with him to watch the twolegs fish on the lake, Applefall happily and eagerly goes with him, and the two playfully chat while watching twolegs attempt to catch leaping fish in the lake. Applefall ends up getting hit in the face by a fish that comes too close to shore, and groans when Miraclesky begins to tease her on it. The SkyClan Arc Applefall is seen a moon later when Miraclesky brings her a mouse to eat, and the two chat about their days and SkyClan's recent arrival to the lake before Miraclesky finally decides to let her know about his secret and leads her out of camp and to the abandoned twoleg den in their territory. They sit down and Miraclesky explains how he was supposed to be a medicine cat and how he can see visions in the sky because of it, as well as prophecies and spirits. Applefall believes it and almost expresses worry at the idea of Miraclesky becoming a third medicine cat before Miraclesky shoots the idea down. She tells him that despite his true destiny that he'll always be a great warrior, regardless of his skills. They chat a bit longer about being friends with cats outside their own clan, and Applefall also offers to help Miraclesky chat with more cats at gatherings. When Miraclesky begins to compliment her, Applefall looks visibly flustered, and when Miraclesky confesses that he considers Applefall special to him and that he liked her more than a friend would after rambling about her, Applefall confesses herself that she also likes him more than as a friend, and the two becomes mates almost immediately. When Smokekit and Frostkit get into a fight later on, Applefall separates Smokekit from him with Wolfstar's help. Applefall is later seen when Miraclesky goes over to talk to her, mentioning that he hadn't seen her since before sundown the day before She tells him that his hunting is fine no matter how average he thinks he is after they chat about patrols and joke about Cedarfang. The Strife Arc Applefall is there for Lilith's Execution and is seen comforting her father when Lilith brings up Beezle's death. The Tempest Arc A moon later, Applefall can be seen chatting to Miraclesky about the humidity after the tom comments how miserable it must feel for her, having thick fur. She reassures him that she'll manage fine and that she prefers it over the greenleaf weather. When the hurricane hits and ThunderClan's camp begins to flood, Applefall can be seen escaping with Miraclesky. She's later seen curled up in the ancient tunnels with him as the clan gathers together after fleeing the camp. Personality Applefall is extremely cheerful and bubbly, always trying to keep everyone in her clan happy. She seems a bit clumsy and air-headed at times, and can be a bit annoying to some, however she doesn't let insults phase her. Internally, however, Applefall is an insanely strategic and statistically intelligent she-cat and can be absolutely devastating in battle despite her gentle giant appearance. She can get deadly serious in seconds, swapping moods almost scarily fast, and she's a very good leader, making orders clear and thought out. She just lets herself seem extremely happy to trick other cats, especially from rival clans. She's shown to be generous, open-minded, and extremely accepting of others. She's a bit naive, however that doesn't seem to bother most around her, though she can be extremely oblivious, especially regarding romantic feelings. Relationships Lynxheart Lynxheart is Applefall's father, and the two are extremely close to one another, and Applefall highly respects and admires her father, seeing him as a great influence despite his sometimes overprotective tendencies. They often fight side-to-side in battle if Applefall is not fighting with Shrikethroat. Applefall often worries about Lynxheart when he gets stressed about a current situation, and can get a bit antsy when he's off on a mission for a long period of time. Miraclesky Applefall and Miraclesky were close friends from kithood, and Applefall considered him her best friend alongside Shrikethroat and Smokewatcher. When eventually growing feelings for the tom, Applefall finds herself nervous and mostly keeps her crush on the tom to herself, and can be utterly oblivious when Miraclesky does manage to say anything until Miraclesky asks her to be his mate to her face. Applefall loves Miraclesky unconditionally and is happy to be with him, and is eager to spend the rest of her life with him. Shrikethroat Shrikethroat and Applefall were close friends since kithood, and a lot of times Shrikethroat would practice flirting on Applefall as an apprentice, knowing that Applefall was okay with it. They're very close friends and look out for one another and do care about one another, and can commonly be seen battling alongside each other in battles. Smokewatcher/Smokekit Smokewatcher was Applefall's friend from kithood, and together she and Miraclesky made up a trio of friends during their apprentice years and warrior years as well. When Smokewatcher died Applefall was utterly crushed by it due to her being taken away so soon. She cares deeply for Smokewatcher and when she was revived as Smokekit Applefall made it her duty to keep an eye on her. Doveflight Applefall doesn't know much about her mother other than what Lynxheart has told her since she died before Applefall even opened her eyes. She wishes her mother was alive so she could be around her more and see what she was really like. Ravenwing Ravenwing would help Lynxheart take care of Applefall as a kit, so Applefall has a deep love and respect for her aunt, seeing her almost as the mother she never had. Trivia Interesting Facts * Applefall is pansexual. * Applefall sounds like Pocahontas from Disney's Pocahontas. * Applefall was not only named for her having her unique move where she drops out of trees but also as a light-hearted joke about how she would commonly slip and fall out of trees trying to practice it. Applefall has no issue with that, she seems to embrace the name happily * Applefall is taller and larger than both Lynxheart and Doveflight. She inherited Lynxheart's father, Flamingstride's genes for height. * Applefall's breed is unknown, however, she is a chocolate torbie in pelt colour. * Applefall has seen apples growing on the trees in horseplace and has always been interested in trying one. * Applefall's favourite prey is squirrel. Kin Members Mate: * Miraclesky: Living Daughters: * Hollykit: Living * Kinkajoukit: Living * Stoatkit: Living * Spottedkit: Living * Basilkit: Living Son: * Coatikit: Living Father: * Lynxheart: Living Step-Father: ''' * Panthershade: Living '''Mother: * Doveflight: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sisters: * Ospreykit: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Parsleykit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfathers: * Flamingstride: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Breezedash: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmothers: * Silverstone: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Brightcloud: Deceased, verified StarClan member Aunt: * Ravenwing: Living Uncle: * Oakfrost: Deceased, verified StarClan member. Category:ThunderClan Category:Characters Category:Clan Cats